Changes
by nadz1
Summary: It's their seventh year and some changes have occured. Hermione and Draco have to overcome their differences, is this possible?
1. The End, And Then The Beginning

Chapter One - The End, And Then The Beginning  
  
"Harry, Ron, over here!" shouted an ecstatic Hermione. She was standing on platform 9 ¾, waving at her two best friends. Harry and Ron ran up to her and they all shared a hug. Ron kissed her on the cheek and draped his arm around her shoulders. They'd been an item since the end of their 5th year, since the fall of Voldermort.  
  
Dumbledore had lured him into a trap, and together with a group of aurors, they cast a binding spell and he was sent to Azkaban where the kiss of death was performed on him. It was a success and the wizarding world was at peace once again.  
  
"Hermione, its great to see you, how've you been?" Harry asked, grinning at his two best friends.  
  
"I've been great, and yourself?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
The three friends boarded the Hogwarts express and went in search of an empty compartment. Once they found one and were seated comfortably, Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, do you wanna go for a walk?" Ron asked  
  
"Sure" she replied. They left Harry reading a book on Quidditch and entered another empty compartment. They sat down opposite each other and Ron looked down at his feet.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?"  
  
"Well, it's like this, umm, well, I was wondering," he looked up to find Hermione looking at him, smiling softly. 'She's so beautiful, and I love her so much, but, how do I tell her that I love her only as a friend?'  
  
"Go on," she encouraged him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, umm, I just wanted to speak to you about, well, us." Hermione looked a little confused, and then sighed and smiled at Ron.  
  
"Ron, is this your way of telling me you wanna break up?" Ron gasped, and then turned away, blushing.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well, maybe I should be truthful with you." Ron looked back at Hermione with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Ron, you're one of my best friends, and I love you, but I guess, I don't love you in the way I should do, being your girlfriend." Ron's eyes were wide open, but his shocked face then turned into an ecstatic grin.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that Ron?"  
  
"Well, I guess now it's my turn to be truthful. I love you as a friend too Hermione, and nothing more, I guess I used to a while ago, but I realised that we were better off as friends. And I'm glad you feel the same way!"  
  
"Oh Ron, why didn't you say something earlier on? I mean, I know I should have, but I don't think I realised until the end of the summer, when we were at Diagon alley-"  
  
"Whoa Hermione, calm down, you don't have to explain. Shall we just say that it's a mutual break-up?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Sure!" They hugged each other and then both left the compartment to find Harry.  
  
When they reached the compartment that Harry was in they opened the door and sat down opposite Harry. Harry looked up and saw them grinning at him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, unsure of the answer.  
  
"We want you, Harry, to be the first to know, me an Hermione have officially split up, and it's a mutual agreement!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked at them with an inquiring look, and then burst into fits of laughter. Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely and then Hermione also started laughing. They clutched their stomachs while Ron stared at them as if they were mad.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked them. They couldn't answer him as they were still laughing. When the laughter subsided, Ron sat there with a pout on his face.  
  
"Awwe, Ron, don't look like that, we were laughing at what you said!"  
  
"Me and Hermione have officially split up" Hermione said, mocking Ron. This time they all were laughing, and they didn't stop until they were close to reaching Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, how does it feel to know that you're going to be head girl?" Ron asked, grinning at her.  
  
"It feels absolutely fucking great!" she said loudly. The boys looked at her as if she had grown another head.  
  
"What?" she asked them.  
  
"Hermione, you swore! You never swear!" Hermione looked at them and then laughed again.  
  
"You guys are too funny, we're 17 yeah? We're not little innocent children anymore, come to think about it, I don't think we ever were!" They were still staring at her.  
  
"Come on guys, it's not a big deal!"  
  
"Alright Hermione. Still, its gonna be weird hearing you swear!" Ron said while coming out of his daze. Harry shook his head and then smiled as he looked out the window.  
  
"We're here!" Harry exclaimed while collecting all of his things. Hermione and Ron did likewise and they sat there waiting for the train to stop.  
  
When the train stopped at Hogsmeade, the three of them made their way out onto the plat form. They heard the familiar shouts of their good friend Hagrid.  
  
"Firs' yers ova 'ere! C'mon now, I don't bite! Hello you three, how are you? Eh, congrats Hermione, on bcomin' head girl! I hav to go now, I'll see you at the feast. Ova 'ere firs' yers!"  
  
The three of them left Hagrid and went to find an empty carriage to take them up to the castle. 


	2. Changes

A/N Umm, well, I guess u can tell I'm new with this, it took bloody ages to sort it out, anyways, please read my story, u don't have to review if u don't want to, so, thanks! And enjoy! Nadz  
  
Oh yeah, none of the characters are mine, (as if I could come up with such brilliant characters??) they all belong to J.K Rowling, the storyline however is mine, and if it is similar to anyone else's then I do apologise!  
  
Chapter Two - Changes  
  
When Harry, Hermione and Ron reached the castle, they entered along with the rest of the school, and then went into the hall and sat at their house table. At the front of the hall they saw all the professors, the new first year students and the familiar stool with the sorting hat on top. Harry and Ron talked throughout the entire sorting ceremony, while Hermione used the time to look around the familiar room. She looked over to the front and found that Professor Dumbledore was looking straight at her and smiling. He had that twinkle in his eye that made Hermione smile back at him, knowing that he knew something that she didn't. Hermione then turned her attention to the other house tables, taking in the homely atmosphere. She looked over to the Slytherin table and found that her gaze settled on the young man with white blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. She knew it was Draco Malfoy, the one person she could not stand to be around, yet he was always there, pissing her off, but for some reason he seemed unlike his usual self. Hermione dismissed this thought and turned her attention back to the sorting ceremony. It was almost finished and she could hear her stomach rumbling, 'I hope this hurries up, I'm starving!'  
  
Once the ceremony was complete, Dumbledore rose to make his welcoming speech.  
  
"Welcome back students for another glorious year at Hogwarts." There was a mild applause and then he continued.  
  
"Firstly, I would like to tell you that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students unless they are given permission or are ordered to enter. Secondly, it is a great pleasure for me to tell you that there will be a Halloween ball for everyone to take part in; details will be given at a later date. There will also be festivities at Christmas time for those who stay at Hogwarts, and once again, details will be given at a later date. And now, as I am sure you are all quite hungry, let the feast begin!" Students all around started talking about the news they had just received while wonderful dishes of all kinds appeared on the tables. There were roast chickens with roast potatoes, lamb fillets, grilled steaks with potatoes. Platters of vegetables and jugs of gravy materialized, as did dishes of shepherds pie and vegetable lasagne. It was a wonderful sight. The house elves had certainly outdone themselves this year. Ron piled food onto his plate, as did Harry and Hermione. The food was glorious, and once everyone had eaten to his or her full, desserts emerged onto the tables. There were strawberry trifles, chocolate mousses, cheesecakes and fudge cakes. The students were amazed, and even though they had eaten to his or her full, they still managed to have a couple of servings of dessert.  
  
After everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed your meals, and before I wish you goodnight, I would like to introduce you to this year's head boy and girl, Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. They are here to help you and guide you. Students in 7th year, please stay behind as I have something important to tell you. 6th year prefects, please escort the younger students to their dormitories. Lessons will begin on Monday, which is the day after tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
Students began to file out of the hall and soon after, only the professors and 7th year students were left in the great hall.  
  
"Thank you for waiting patiently. As a result of your past 6 years at Hogwarts, your professors and myself have decided that before you leave us at the end of this year, we must prepare you for what life will be like outside the walls of this castle. There have been many conflicts between students in this year, and we hope to remove them so that the majority of you will get along with each other. Now let me get to the main part. All students will be paired off with other students that they don't know very well or do not get along with very well. The pair will be sharing dormitories, common rooms and bathrooms. This will be up until Christmas, if we find that it is going well, we will swap around partners for the next term and then swap them again for the last term. You will not be going to normal classes, but each teacher will assign projects for the partners to be working on, together. There will be assignments where you may have to be in groups, small and large. If all students will step outside into the entrance hall, professors Mcgonagall, Snape and Sprout will inform you of who your partners are and will then give you a map showing you the way to you rooms. On the back of the maps will be your passwords. Thank you. Oh, will the head boy and girl please stay behind. Thank you." The students piled out into the entrance hall, as did the professors until only Hermione, Draco and professor Dumbledore were left in the great hall.  
  
"I must tell you both, and this is only between the two of you and me, that it is mainly because of you that we decided on partnering the students. The professors and I have come to realise that the two of you have your differences, but we have decided that you must overcome these differences in order for you to succeed in the future. I for one know that the two of you are capable of many things, if you only put your minds together and worked as a team. So, you two will be paired off, not only because of this but because you are the head boy and girl and it is the tradition of Hogwarts that the head boy and girl share a dorm together." Hermione was dumbstruck, 'me? Share a dorm with Malfoy? Unbelievable!' Hermione looked over to Malfoy and saw that his expression was similar to hers, they were both upset at this news, although neither had the nerve to say anything to professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and then smiled faintly at the two.  
  
"I can see that neither of you entirely happy, but my mind is made up. And also, there will be no swapping partners at the end of term, you are head boy and girl and will have to live with each other until the end of the year. Aah, Minerva, have all the students been sent to their dorms?" Hermione and Draco turned to see professor Mcgonagall in the entrance, looking quite tired.  
  
"Yes Albus, would you like me to take Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to their dorm?" She asked, smiling at professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, please. Hermione, Draco?" They turned back to professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Please try to get along with each other, at least refrain from cursing each other, and calling each other names." And with that professor Dumbledore left the great hall from the side entrance. Hermione and Draco went to where Mcgonagall was standing and followed her to their dorm. 


	3. Damn You

Chapter Three - Damn you  
  
"What would you like your password to be?" Mcgonagall asked when they were standing in front of a painting of the sun setting behind the ocean, with a small wooden raft floating on the surface. On the raft there was a single white thorn-less rose.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione and said, "how about 'Firestone'?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Hermione replied. Mcgonagall muttered a spell and then turned to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Your password is 'Firestone', your room passwords are on the back of these maps," she handed each of them a map. "Please behave, professor Dumbledore and myself have complete faith that you will learn to get along with each other. Goodnight." And with that she left.  
  
"Firestone." Draco muttered, and the painting swung open. The pair entered the common room. It was amazing. The floor was wooden and a rug with the Hogwarts crest was on the centre of the floor. To the left was a large mahogany table with four matching chairs, to the right there was a large fireplace with a two-seater red sofa with a throw on the back with the Hogwarts crest on it. There were also two armchairs; one was red and gold, a throw on the back with the Gryffindor crest on it, the other was green and silver also with a throw on the back but with the Slytherin crest on it. On the back wall there was a large bookshelf with a collection of muggle books as well as magical books. On either side of the book shelf there was a door, on the left door, in gold, were the letters H.G. and on the right door, in gold, were the letters H.B. Hermione went up to the bookshelf and picked out a book at random and skimmed through it.  
  
Draco watched her. He had never really seen Hermione properly, he had never seen what a beautiful young lady she had become; the bushy brown hair that she had in 1st year was now straight and shoulder length, she had red streaks as well. She had all the right curves in all the right places, and overall, she was gorgeous. Draco turned away and walked towards the fireplace, his back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione heard him move and turned to look at him. 'He seems so quiet' she thought, 'but he certainly has become quite good looking'. His scrawny body had become built, his chest seemed quite toned and his legs and arms looked more muscular. She scoffed at her thoughts and turned back to the bookshelf. She put the book back and then walked to the door that had the letters H.G. written on them. Hermione whispered her password, "angel- cakes" and walked through into her room. The room was immense, there was a four-poster bed hung with red velvet and a gold comforter on top of the duvet. The floors were wooden and there was a red and gold rug with the Gryffindor crest on it. There was a pine desk to the right and a large walk in closet to the left. Next to the desk was a door, which she presumed, led to the bathroom. All her things had been brought up and her trunk lay in front of her bed.  
  
Draco heard a door open and turned just in time to see Hermione walk into her room and then shut the door. Draco did likewise with the door that had H.B. written on it and found that his room was just like Hermione's, except the colour scheme, which in his room was green and silver. Draco walked towards the door that led to the bathroom and opened it at the same time a Hermione did. They both entered and looked around.  
  
The bathroom was bigger than their rooms, the bathtub was more like a swimming pool; it had several taps at one end and at the other end there were several buttons that released different scents. In one corner there was a cubicle with a toilet in it, and in the other there was a shower cubicle. Opposite the bathtub/swimming pool was a large mirror that covered the entire wall, and below were two washbasins. On either wall beside the doors were cupboards, which held their personal belongings.  
  
"Wow, it gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching over to the swimming pool and turning on a tap. Hot water gushed out and soon the entire pool was filled. She went down to the other end and pushed a button, which released a coco butter scent. It smelt heavenly. Hermione rolled up the jeans that she was wearing and sat on the side of the pool, dipping her feet in.  
  
Draco stood by the washbasin and stared at Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up and stared at Draco. She wondered if he was genuinely curious as to what she was doing, or whether he was taking the piss.  
  
"I'm dipping my legs into the pool, you should try it; it feels great." She continued to look at him and noticed the smirk on his face. Hermione sighed and removed her legs from the pool. She rolled her jeans down and walked away from the pool and towards the washbasins where she picked up a glass and filled it with cold water.  
  
"Nice legs Granger." Hermione turned towards him and saw his smirk broaden. She was tempted to slap him but restrained herself.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy!" She turned away, but not before splashing the glass of water in his face. Malfoy took a sharp intake of air and started growling.  
  
"Damn you Granger!"  
  
And with that the pair stormed off into their own rooms, preparing themselves for a long night's rest.  
  
Or so they thought. 


	4. Late Night Encounters With a Little Ligh...

Omg, thank you guys so much, my first two reviews! Wow!  
  
Snapegirl: thanks loads! Will be updating whenever I can! Serpent de feu: thank you! Lol, alright, no worries, I followed your instructions and am awaiting more reviews! Hehehe, hopefully you'll like the following, it's mostly about Draco! And Hermione!  
  
Chapter Four - Late Night Encounters With a Little Light Reading  
  
Draco's pov  
  
"Why can't I get to sleep?" Draco murmured to himself. It was 1am and he hadn't slept a wink. He paced around his room, occasionally glancing out of one of the windows. All he could see was the pitch-blackness of the grounds. He walked towards his bed and lay down on top of the comforter. As he lay there his thoughts occasionally returned to Hermione. There was something about her that he found quite enticing. So she had matured a bit, okay a lot. She was good looking, her body was pretty awesome and her hair was so, touchable, whenever he glanced at it he felt like running his hand through it. It was so inviting.  
  
Draco shook his head of these strange thoughts. He thought back to when his father was still around, before the downfall of Voldermort. 'What would he have to say if he found out about Hermione?' Fortunately for him, as well as his mother, Lucious was brought down, as well as all the rest of the death-eaters. All that were captured were sent to Azkaban. And the rest were hunted down by groups of aurors. Draco was glad it had ended up this way. He didn't particularly like his father; he was always looking down at Draco, telling him how stupid and useless he was. Not to mention all the beatings. Ok so they weren't very often, but he still got them.  
  
But that's all over now. His father was locked away and he was happier than he had ever been. This situation with Granger however will need to be sorted out. He sort of regretted calling her all those foul names. He could use the excuse that it was because of his father, but who was going to believe that? 'Oh well, no use dwelling about it now.' Draco stood up once again, removed the black t-shirt he was wearing and threw it onto his bed. His pale flesh glistened in the moonlight, his six-pack clearly visible. All that Quidditch playing had certainly paid off; a muscular body and his seeker skills had improved. His white blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but left on its own, occasionally falling in front of his face.  
  
Draco continued to pace around his room, bare-footed, only wearing his black boxer shorts. He let out a deep sigh and turned to leave his room, but not before picking up his wand and comforter, and enter the common room that he shared with Hermione.  
  
He opened his door and glanced outside; seeing nothing and no one he stepped into the common room and headed towards the fireplace. He pointed his wand towards it and muttered, "litae de flamo." The fire grew in the fireplace and Draco walked towards the bookshelf. He scanned the books and picked out a red, leather bound book that had the words "How to catch a fish" embedded in the spine. He took the book back to the fireplace and sat down on the couch, wrapping the comforter around him and began to read.  
  
Hermione's pov  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed, startled by the dream she had. She found that she was all sweaty and clammy and her breaths were short and raspy. She looked at her digital clock and saw that it was 1:45am. She got out of bed, grasped her wand and walked towards the bathroom door. Hermione opened the door and found it empty. 'What was I expecting? Draco: naked in the bathtub? Whoa did I just think that? Oh my god!' She walked in and muttered "lumos," and her wand lit up. She placed it on the side and turned on the cold-water tap at the washbasin. She splashed cold water over her face and poured some down her neck. The water trickled down her throat and made its way between her breasts. The cool water felt refreshing on her burning skin. She filled up the glass with cold water and gulped it down in one go.  
  
"Did I really have that dream?" She wondered out loud to herself while taking in her appearance in the mirror in front of her. She let out a sigh and then attempted to calm down her hair. Although she had had it straightened out, it still got a little frizzy every now and again, especially when she woke up. Hermione managed to get it in a twist and while she was still holding it in place, she walked back into her room and grabbed a pencil and stuck it in her hair to hold it in place. She walked back into the bathroom and looked at her appearance again, focusing on her breasts. 'They're not that small, although it would be nice if they were a bit bigger. Oh well, can't do much about that.' Hermione thought to herself. She picked up her wand and left that bathroom  
  
Hermione was wearing her pink flannel shorts and a white tank top. She slipped her feet into a pair of pink slippers and took a hold of a white satin nightgown that reached the floor. She wrapped it around her. She grabbed the book that she was in the middle of reading and left her room. She entered the common room to find a fire lit and Draco sitting in front of it with a book in his hands. She admired his glowing face and saw the concentration in his eyes as he read the page in front of him. She took a step and the floor creaked beneath her foot and she froze.  
  
Draco knew she was there, he could feel her presence behind him. He continued reading until he heard the creak. He turned around to see a girl with an angelic essence, dressed in white with strands of brown hair hanging loosely around her glowing face. This image was demolished however when his eyes rested on the pink shorts she wore. He smirked at Hermione and then stood up.  
  
"Why are you smirking Malfoy?" Hermione asked accusingly while walking towards him.  
  
"Well, the pink shorts are a bit of a contrast to the rest of your ensemble." He smiled at her, a real smile that almost made Hermione weak at the knees. She returned the smile and rolled her eyes while taking a seat on the Gryffindor decorated armchair. Draco sat down again and picked up the book he was reading.  
  
"What are you reading?" Hermione asked as she lifted her gaze from the fire and glanced at Draco.  
  
"It's a muggle book, something about catching fish. Quite funny actually, they wear these thigh high boots and go out into the water and throw a large net out and they expect fish to swim into it." He looked up to find Hermione grinning. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She shook her head and looked back at the fire.  
  
"And what are you reading?" He replied. She looked down at the book that was in her hands and then looked at Draco.  
  
"It's a muggle play, it's called 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare." Draco nodded his head. Hermione turned away and returned her gaze to the fire.  
  
"Why are you out here?" It was Hermione who had spoken.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh." She replied, still looking at the fire.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Had a strange dream." She looked up at Draco and he could see a slight blush in her cheeks. He decided to pursue her embarrassment.  
  
"And what was the dream about?"  
  
"You." She replied bluntly. She stood up and walked past Draco towards the window. Her strong scent entered his nose and all he could smell was the aroma of coco butter mixed with the smell of freshly laundered clothes. He turned to look at her and then stood up. He walked towards her and stopped when he was beside her. He leaned against the wall and looked at her. She turned to look at him and found that his expression was blank. She turned away and looked out the window.  
  
"You do realise that you're only wearing boxers right?" She stated. His eyes didn't leave her face.  
  
"Don't change the subject. What was your dream about, other than me." His tone wasn't mocking, but filled with curiosity. He softly took hold of one of her hands and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. He searched her face and saw fear in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, still holding her hand.  
  
"How do I know that for sure?" She replied. Draco reached out and took hold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 'Wow, her skin is so soft and silky.' He tilted her head up so that she was looking directly at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." And he was sincere. He meant it, and Hermione realised this. She looked at him with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Draco sighed and let go of her chin. He should of known that she wouldn't have made it easy for him. Oh well, he may as well get it over and done with.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. I'm sorry for abusing you and calling you foul names. I had no right to. You have the right to attend here as much as anyone else. I should never have called you a mudblood, you may be muggle born, but that doesn't make you unworthy. You're smart and intelligent, and you're beautiful." 'Whoops, that last part wasn't supposed to come out.' He turned away from her and blushed ferociously.  
  
Hermione was still looking at him, but she now had an amused look on her face. Her smile was quite evident. She knew he was being honest with her. She could tell from the tone in his voice. Suddenly, she started chuckling. Draco turned towards her and looked at her accusingly.  
  
"I tell you I'm sorry and you laugh at me? That's nice! Charming!" Draco exclaimed, outraged at her reaction. Once Hermione had calmed down and stopped laughing she explained to him.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at me. At my stupid dream."  
  
"Well tell me what it was about then, considering I was in it."  
  
"Well, it was just a stupid dream, it doesn't mean anything. It was you and I. We were playing a muggle game. And that's it." She said.  
  
"You're lying! Come on, tell me!" Draco protested.  
  
"Seriously, that's all that happened!"  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets! I couldn't care less!" He stood up to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't go, please?" the look on her face made him want to melt, right there and then. He sat back down next to her, facing her.  
  
"Why not?" he questioned.  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because, because I was just beginning to enjoy myself," she replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, really? Hermione Granger enjoying herself in the presence of Draco Malfoy? Impossible!" he said in a dismissive manner. He was playing with her. He was enjoying himself as well. He never knew Hermione could be so friendly.  
  
"Yes, really. Please stay." Hermione put on her famous puppy dog look and knew instantly that it had worked as Draco's face had softened. Hermione lifted her legs onto the couch and wrapped her arms around herself to keep her warm.  
  
"Read me a bit of your book, please." Hermione turned to see Draco looking at her intently. She opened her book and started reading. As she read, Draco continued to look at her, admiring her form. Her voice was beautiful; it was like music to his ears. She stopped reading and looked up to find Draco staring at her.  
  
"Do you want to read a bit?" She asked, holding out the book. He took the book and shifted positions so that his side was touching Hermione's. She shivered at his touch and he looked at her.  
  
"Are you cold?" Draco asked her. She nodded slightly and in a flash, the comforter that was around his shoulders was wrapped around both of their shoulders, making them even closer than before. Draco began to read and to make herself more comfortable; Hermione leaned into Draco's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Draco looked down at her and smiled before he continued reading. 


	5. Early Morning Rendezvous

More reviews!! Yay!! You guys are great!  
  
Demona: thanks so much! Well, I don't usually write fanfics either, but I got so fed up with revising for exams so I figured I should use my time productively! By writing a fanfic! Haha, I think the idea of Draco and Hermione is pretty good too. Anyways, thank you again. Hope you like the following chapter.  
  
Snapegirl: thank you so much, but sorry, I have to disappoint you, coz a lot of "cuddling" happens, oops, I can't give the chapter away!! Thanks again!!  
  
Chapter Five - Early Morning Rendezvous  
  
Draco woke up to find he was aching all over. His neck was killing him. He twisted is neck around to loosen the muscles, and when he turned, he found another head on his shoulders. 'What the hell?' Hermione's head was still resting against his shoulder. She was still sleeping. 'God, she looks like and angel.' Draco smiled, and, while she was still asleep, placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione stirred a little. Draco retreated slightly, praying that she wouldn't wake. She didn't. Draco slowly eased himself away from Hermione's warm body and laid her head where he had been sitting. Hermione shuffled a bit and Draco wrapped the comforter around a petit frame. He slowly stood up and walked towards the window, it was still dark and Draco guessed that there were still a couple of hours before sunrise.  
  
Draco turned back to Hermione's sleeping form. He walked towards her and, as gently as he could manage, he slipped an arm under her neck and an arm under her bent knees and picked her up. She was surprisingly light. He walked towards her door, then realised that he didn't know her password. He turned around and headed towards his own door and muttered his password, "Blue opal," and entered his room. He carried her to his bed and laid her on top. Draco removed the comforter from her and covered her with his green duvet. Hermione automatically snuggled up to the blanket. Draco let out a deep sigh and turned away from Hermione's sleeping form.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
Draco turned to see Hermione facing him; eyes half open and a small smile playing on her lips. Draco smiled at her and walked back to her side. He crouched down so that his eyes were level with his.  
  
"I was gonna take you into your own room, but I didn't know your password. You can stay in here if you want. It's a couple of hours before sunrise." Draco whispered this, still gazing into her brown eyes.  
  
"I know. I've been awake for a while now." She placed two fingers to the spot where he had kissed her and looked into his blue eyes. A slight blush covered his cheeks and he glanced down.  
  
"What changed, Draco? Why are you being so nice? It can't be because of what Dumbledore and Mcgonagall said. You don't work that way."  
  
"And I suppose you know how I work?" Draco was slightly angered. He backed away and stood up. Hermione sat up in the bed and looked up at him.  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to provoke you, or insult you. I just wanna know why."  
  
"Nothing changed, Granger. I'm still the same person." He said.  
  
Draco walked to the bed, picked up his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the washbasin. He leaned on the sides and stared at his reflection. 'What did change? I'm still the same Draco Malfoy, aren't I? And why am I being so nice to her? She's nothing to me. So she's beautiful and sexy and a wonderful person, that doesn't make it necessary for me to be nice to her!' He turned the tap on and let the cold water run. He waited till the basin was filled and then dunked his entire head into the cold water.  
  
At the sound of the door closing, Hermione got out of Draco's bed and went into the common room. She took hold of her book and went into her own room and collapsed onto her bed, still clutching the book. 'Why does he have to be so difficult?' She sighed deeply and stretched her arms over the side of her bed, releasing the book, which made a thud when it landed onto the wooden floor. Hermione grabbed one of her pillows and covered her face with it.  
  
Draco lifted his head out of the basin and looked back at his reflection. He shook his head and his wet hair splashed onto the mirror in front of him. And as if by magic, the splash marks disappeared. He smiled and then shook his head again. 'I have changed. And it's definitely for the better!' This time, a huge grin spread across his face as he headed towards the door that led to Hermione's room. He gently opened the door and peeked in. he saw Hermione lying on her bed with a pillow on top of her head. He walked towards her bed, trying not to make a sound. He managed to reach the bottom of her bed without making a sound, and as gentle as he could manage, he took hold of her feet and massaged them tenderly.  
  
Hermione had heard Draco enter her room; she just chose not to show it. But when he took hold of her feet, she became quite uneasy. She removed the pillow from on top of her head and looked up at Draco. She was in complete shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, while supporting her upper body with her elbows.  
  
"Massaging your feet, what does it look like?" Draco replied, grinning at her. Hermione found that she liked his smile very much. She looked back at him with a questioning look, but before she could say anything to him, he explained.  
  
"I have changed Hermione, and I've changed for the better. I guess you don't know the full story, and I wanna tell you it. That is, if you wanna hear it?" Hermione nodded her head and Draco came and sat opposite her. Hermione moved her legs and crossed them beneath her. Draco did like wise and thus, he began.  
  
"Well, I know it's not exactly the best excuse in the world, but it's the only excuse I have. I behaved in the way I did because of my father. To be truthful, he was an asshole. He was spiteful, vindictive fool who thought that he could run my life for me. And me being the cocky little bastard that I was, I let him. I let him control me. He took over my life. He made all of my decisions, and they weren't always the right ones. My mother tried to help me, she tried to get me out, but she didn't succeed. He used to beat my mother before I was born. And when I was born, the beatings came to me. I'm actually glad that they did, anything to stop him from beating my mother. Well, when I started here at Hogwarts I thought I had gotten away from him, but I couldn't have been more wrong. He had contacts everywhere and he still had an influence over my actions. He even tried to have a say in who I dated. The amount of times he tried to fix me up with Pansy was unbelievable. Anyways, everyone knew he was involved somehow with Voldermort, and when his downfall came, my father's also came. He was sent to Azkaban along with the other death-eaters. Since then my mother and I have been quite happy. She's even gone and got her self a boyfriend." Draco looked up at Hermione and grinned sheepishly.  
  
Hermione had a look of awe on her face and it showed blatantly. She shook her head in amazement.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot for one person to go through! And I swear if you're lying to me then I will beat the shit out of you." This time it was Draco's turn to be shocked. He stared at Hermione, mouth hanging open and eyes wide open.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You swore, Hermione Granger swore! Whoa, did you just swear?"  
  
"Oh, not you as well! I got an earful from Ron and Harry too. Jeez, why the hell is it so hard to believe that I swear?"  
  
Hermione dropped her head down on her bed and sighed. This exposed her midriff and Draco had the urge to just stroke her bare tanned flesh. He reached out and stroked it, letting his hand linger around her bellybutton. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and slowly lifted her head up to see Draco pull his hand back and looked down. She sat up and gazed at him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, are you trying to hint something to me?"  
  
Hermione grinned as Draco looked up at her, blushing a ferocious red. Hermione got up on her knees and leant towards Draco. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back, making him land on her bed. She straddled him and leaned forward and folded her arms across his chest so that their faces were just mere inches apart. With her forefinger she rubbed his bottom lip, making him tremble slightly.  
  
Draco just lay there dumbfounded. He never would have thought that Hermione Granger was like this. She was so blunt. And he liked it. When she straddled him he could feel the heat inside him. It was building rapidly. Her body against his was enough to make him want her, right there and then. And then her finger, god, she was toying with him so much. He lifted his head up and the space between their lips decreased ever so slightly. Draco took his hand and took hold of Hermione's finger, removing it from his lips. He raised his head a little more. When their lips were just a few millimetres apart, he spoke.  
  
"I wasn't lying." And with that he moved his hands to her hips and easily lifted her from him and flipped her over. Now he was above her, supporting his weight with his hands, which were beside her head.  
  
Hermione breathing was heavy and she couldn't look away from his penetrating gaze. God, she wanted to kiss him.  
  
Draco took in the sight of this beautiful angel that lay beneath him. Her beautiful brown eyes, her cute button nose, those luscious lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew it wasn't the time. He lifted himself off of her and got off of the bed. He stood by her bed, unable to move. Hermione sat up and stared at Draco, the confusion showing in her eyes. Draco couldn't take it anymore; he reached down and took hold of Hermione by the waste. He lifted her up quite easily and set her on her feet. Draco towered over her. He was at least seven or eight inches taller than her. Draco took hold of her face with both hands and tilted her head so that she was looking directly at him. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her tenderly. Her lips were so soft.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. She was kissing Draco, Draco Malfoy! And it was heaven. She loved it. She loved the feel of his warm rough hands against her face, she loved his lips; they were so gentle.  
  
Draco ventured out and allowed his tongue to brush over her lips. Hermione instinctively parted her lips and allowed Draco's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues intertwined as the kiss became more forceful. Hermione's hands made their way up his back and up to his neck. She began playing with a few loose strands of hair. Draco pushed Hermione on to her bed, breaking the kiss. He got on top of her, supporting his weight. Their lips met again in a more ferocious way. Draco bit down onto her bottom lip, receiving a moan from Hermione. He continued to kiss her and nibble at her lip. Draco started kissing his way down her throat, planting kisses on her collarbone. Hermione tilted her head back and moaned softly as Draco continued to gnaw at her bare flesh. Draco directed his attention to the side of her throat, biting down and sucking at the flesh, leaving a slight bruise there. He then started nibbling on her earlobe, licking it and biting it. He pulled down on it, releasing another moan from Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione looked up and put a hand against Draco's chest, causing him to stop. He looked down at her, a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"If we don't stop now, I don't think we'll be able to later on." Hermione said, in a raspy voice.  
  
"And what if we don't wanna stop?" Draco replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Draco, I can't." Hermione looked away in embarrassment and closed her eyes. Draco understood and he slowly got off of Hermione. He stood up and took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her up. He put his arms around her waste and pulled her close into a warm hug. Hermione draped her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head onto his chest.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. Draco heard her.  
  
"You're welcome." He whispered back. 


End file.
